Plus One More
by Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183
Summary: With an anniversary surprise so big that left Kotoko speechless, what else will take her by surprise? Yeah it's short but you guys will know when you read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back with another Fan Fiction and this one is not the usual that I would write. This fanfiction is from the anime called **_**Itazura na Kiss.**_** I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Itazura na Kiss_ or it's original character. I own my OC's and the plot. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1: A Wonderful Surprise!

Kotoko and Naoki have been happily married for 10 years and have a 6 year old daughter named Kotomi. Kotoko and Naoki still currently live with their parents in the large house but Naoki has been planning a surprise for his lovely wife ever since their 10th year anniversary was coming around the corner. He felt that it was high time that they began their lives in a separate house not that he didn't appreciate his parents love and care but he thought now that he has his own family, he wanted a home to officially call his. He planned to tell Kotoko the night of the anniversary and show her the house that he bought.

Naoki had already told his parents and Kotoko's father about his plan about moving out. Even though his mother protested, their family agreed. But He told his family not to say anything to Kotoko yet because he wanted to tell her himself. Even though he was still busy with his job as a doctor, Naoki made sure to leave some time for his family.

Kotoko was still causing troubles at the hospital even though she was a nurse. However, after Kotomi was born, Kotoko seemed to have matured. The staff was surprised to see that Kotoko wasn't as clumsy as she was in the past and they were relieved. When she was at work, Kotoko also had a busy schedule now that she was more serious with her job. She was able to handle more and more jobs now than she was in the past. Everyone in the family was happy with her progression in the hospital.

On the regular days, after she finished her job, Kotoko would wait for Naoki and the two of them would go and pick up their daughter from the day care. The happy family would walk home together, laughing and Kotomi would tell her parents about her day. Kotoko and Naoki listened and laughed in between the conversation. When they finally reached home, Machiko (Naoki's mother) welcomed them and asked Kotoko to help her prepare dinner. Kotoko went upstairs with her daughter in her arms and quickly changed into her home attire. She also changed Kotomi out of her day care uniform and into a cute little floral dress.

"Ah, Kotomi you look adorable," smiled Kotoko. "Alright, Mama has to run downstairs and help grandma prepare dinner. Kotomi, you behave up here, okay."

"HAI! I get to play with Papa!" Said Kotomi as she ran over and gave her father a hug.

"Ah, Kotomi don't cling on your father like that!" Cried Kotoko as the sparks of jealousy began to show.

"Alright, Kotoko don't you have to go downstairs and help my mother prepare dinner," reminded Naoki.

"Mou~ Irie-kun!" Huffed Kotoko as she left the room.

Kotoko made her way downstairs towards the kitchen and began to help Naoki's mother prepare dinner. While she put the apron on and tied her hair up, Naoki's mother began asking her about work and how the two of them would celebrate their anniversary.

"Mother, I'm still not sure how Irie-kun wants to celebrate it," smiled Kotoko.

"Oh no! You two haven't talked about it at all?" Asked Machiko.

"Well...not really. I don't even know what to do yet..." whispered Kotoko.

"Alright! Then I will help you plan it!" Said Machiko.

"AH Mother please I think that this year, we are going to plan it ourselves," Said Kotoko.

"Why? I love planning events!" Cried Naoki's mother.

"Do you remember last year's anniversary party you threw for us? The whole neighborhood lost the power but our house," reminded Kotoko.

"And then I was banned from throwing wild parties..." sobbed Machiko. "Alright, fine I'll let you and Onii-chan have this year to yourselves."

"Thank you, mother," said Kotoko.

Then finally dinner was served. Kotoko set the table and Machiko called the family down. As everyone settled down at the table, the house door and in walks in Kotoko's father who just finished his shift at the restaurant. He took off his coat and went and sat at the table. With everyone finally gathered at the table, dinner started and everyone ate happily. Naoki praised Kotoko for her improvement in cooking. After dinner, Kotoko and Machiko cleaned the table and the dishes while the rest of the family gathered in the family room to watch the news. And with that the night went by with everyone gathered at the family room sharing different conversations. When it was getting late, Kotomi fell asleep on her mother's lap as she was watching her favorite television show. Kotoko then carefully carried her daughter up to her room and tucked her into bed properly. She went downstairs and said good night to her family and went up to bed with Naoki.

"Neh, Irie-kun," said Kotoko as the couple lay in bed together.

"Hmmm?"

"About our anniversary..." started Kotoko.

"What about it?" Asked Naoki.

"Um...what are we doing?" Asked Kotoko.

_"Oh no! I said it! AH Irie-kun don't take it the wrong way!"_ thought Kotoko.

"Just wait and see," smiled Naoki as he pulled his in for a hug.

With a smile on her face, Kotoko fell deep asleep and awaited the next day.

Finally their anniversary was here. Kotoko was so excited and happy that it was here. She finished her shift early and waited for her husband. Then minutes passes, the minutes turned into an hour until finally Naoki came running out of the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Kotoko. I just had an emergency patient at the last minutes. Did you wait long?" Asked Naoki.

"Oh no...I just recently came out," lied Kotoko.

"Really? That's great, let's go. We're going to miss our dinner reservation if we're late," said Naoki as he took his wife's hand and walked her to the restaurant.

Once they were at the restaurant, Kotoko noticed how fancy it was. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled wider. The waiter took the couple to their seats and the couple ordered a glass of champagne and their dinner. Kotoko continued to smile when she saw how elegant and pretty the food was organized when the waiter came with their food.

"I'm so sorry for being late," apologized Naoki.

"Don't worry, we made it to this beautiful restaurant didn't we?" Said Kotoko.

"Well...you're right. Oh! After dinner I have someplace I want to show you," Said Naoki.

"Someplace?" Asked Kotoko.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and enjoy your dinner," assured Naoki.

Kotoko couldn't help but wonder what the big surprise was as she ate her dinner. After they paid for the food, Naoki got a taxi and they two got into the car. Naoki gave the driver the address and the driver drove them. Kotoko looked at her husband with a questioning look and her husband just took her hand in his and held it. Kotoko then looked out the window, as the taxi drove and noticed that they were in a neighborhood. She then noticed that they were in a neighborhood that she found similar to a neighborhood that she lived in when her mother was still alive. As she scanned the familiar surroundings, the car finally stopped. Naoki paid the bill and the two got out of the taxi.

Naoki took his wife's hand in his and the couple began to walk down the road. Kotoko continued to look at the houses and remembered her childhood as she walked. Finally they came to a stop and Naoki walked behind her and covered her eyes.

"Irie-kun..what are you doing?" Asked Kotoko in a panic.

"Don't worry, just keep walking straight," sadi Naoki.

Kotoko did as her beloved told her and continued to walk. She was scared because it was dark and maybe she would trip and fall. As they continue to walk, Naoki finally told her to stop and within a few seconds, Naoki took his hands off of Kotoko's eyes. As he took his hands off her eyes, they revealed a family house. Kotoko let out a gasp of surprise and was at loss for words. Tears slowly began to form in her eyes and start falling down her cheeks.

"Irie-kun...this..."

"Kotoko, do you like it? This is going to be our home now," said Naoki.

"Irie-kun...this is going to be our home? When did you buy this?" Asked Kotoko.

"I bought it recently when I thought about moving out soon," said Naoki.

"It's beautiful. I love it!" Said Kotoko as she went over and gave her husband a hug and a peck on his lips

"So you approve?" Asked Naoki.

"Oh yes! Definitely!" Cried Kotoko.

Naoki quickly let his wife take a look at the house from the inside. Everything to her was perfect. There was a kitchen, a family room, living room, three bedrooms, a master bedroom and 4 bathrooms. Kotoko was so happy and she was so proud that she can have a place where she could call her own. With that, their house tour ended and Naoki took his lovely wife to a hotel where they stayed for the night spending quality time together.

**AHHHHH! First Chapter of this! OMG I had so much fun writing this! This idea just popped into my head while was writing my other fanfictions so I decided to write this as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, I'm back and it's been a while. It's nice to write again and I'm on vacation now and it feels great!**

**I hope you will like this new installment of the this fanfiction.**

**Without further ado...please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Itazura na Kiss_ or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. Please enjoy this new fan fiction because this is the first non - yaoi fan fiction that I wrote.

Chapter 2: A Weird Feeling

It has been a week since their lovely anniversary and Kotoko was still surprised over the fact that Naoki had bought her a house that was in her old neighborhood. They had planned to move into the house in another month. But for now, they still continued to live with their parents in the big house. Yuuki now has graduated high school and is moving on to college to soon take over his father's company. Even though it may not look like it but Mr. Irie was aging fast and he didn't have a lot of energy like he did before. But there was nothing be rushed at the moment because the family was happy enough.

Kotoko and Naoki still went to work at their regular time after dropping their daughter off at the day care. With the day so busy, Kotoko barely had enough time to visit her husband or to even have a proper lunch break. After hours of working, she finally caught a break and decided to go to sit on the rooftop of the hospital. As she gazed at the blue cloudless sky and hear the sound of the sheets flying in the cool spring breeze, she soon realized that she was late _(this is for girls...when a girl has a late period)_. Kotoko thought back to the last time she had it and noticed that she was indeed late.

"Why am I late?" She asked herself. "Could it be?"

She herself was unsure but secretly in her heart wished it was true. Could she be pregnant again? She didn't want to make the same mistake when she thought she was pregnant after her honeymoon. Before telling everyone, she quickly rushed to the convenience store across the street and bought a pack of pregnant testers _(I didn't know what they were called)_ then quickly and secretly went into the bathroom to test it. After waiting a good two minutes, she finally got the results. She looked at the device, her eyes widened in shock to the point where she dropped the device and let out a surprised gasp.

Kotoko quickly picked up the device and looked at it one more time. Two lines. A conformation. She was pregnant. Tears began to fill her eyes as her heart began to fill up with happiness. She cleaned herself and then threw the device away in the trash can. As she was washing her hands, a thought came to her.

_"I shouldn't tell the family about this. It should be a surprise especially to Irie-kun. Baby, I wonder what gender you are? Mama is very excited to see you. But...how can I be sure? What if the device malfunctioned?_"

As soon as that thought popped into her head, Kotoko decided that she would go and get a proper test. But how, she wondered. Kotoko then remembered that she had a day off this week and Naoki would have a conference business trip in on that same day. It was a perfect day to go get tested. However, the time to hide it between now and then would be difficult for the signs of pregnancy would show very clearly; from the morning sickness to the random mood swings and the constant craving for food, everything would be too obvious.

_"No, I have to hide it no matter what. I want to be sure that this is an actual baby. I will try to hide it! Kotoko, you can do it!" _She thought.

After her break was over, she quickly went back to work. After her shift was over, she waited by the door of the hospital for her husband to come out. As she waited, she felt her phone buzz in her purse. Kotoko took out her cell phone and saw that she had received a message from Naoki.

_Kotoko, _

_ I'll be late and might have to stay the night shift. Go on home without me and pick up Kotomi. I love you and I will be there to see you tomorrow. _

_ Bye and I love you,_

_ Naoki._

It was perfect! Since it wasn't too late and there was still time before she picked up Kotomi, Kotoko decided that it was a perfect time to get her test instead of waiting until Friday. She walked out of the hospital grounds and walked to a nearby pregnancy hospital. She could've gotten a test at her hospital but she was afraid that rumors would spread and Naoki would find out. She wanted to keep everything a secret. Kotoko waited in the waiting room but she was unable to contain her excitement. Soon the nurse at the hospital came out of the testing room.

"Irie Kotoko-san?" She said.

"Hai!" Cried Kotoko as she jumped up from her seat.

"The doctor is ready for you, Irie-san. Please come in," exclaimed the nurse.

"Yes, thank you."

After a few tests, the nurse finally gave Kotoko the results.

"Congratulations Irie-san, you are pregnant. Would you like to see the ultra sound of your baby?" Asked the doctor.

"Ah yes- wait no. I wish to see it with my husband," said Kotoko.

"Well then, shall I call him?" Asked the doctor.

"Ah No! No please don't. This is a surprise. I wish to tell him in person along with the rest of my family," exclaimed Kotoko.

"Of course, that is to be expected," said the nurse. "Then you can come by anytime to have the ultra-sound of the baby."

"Thank you doctor. And please don't tell my husband anything," said Kotoko.

And with that, Kotoko left the hospital with a big smile on her face. She walked towards the daycare in which her daughter was currently staying in. She picked up her daughter and took her home safely. But while they were on the way home, Kotomi saw a playground filled with the local kids and begged her mother to let her go play. Kotoko decided that it wouldn't hurt to let her daughter play a little, then she could probably rest early if her daughter was tired out. After the playground, Kotoko took her daughter home, finally.

When Kotoko got into the house, she noticed that Naoki's shoes were placed by the door way. Suddenly Kotomi decided to do her annual "Race to Papa" game with Kotoko but now knowing her own situation, Kotoko did not play with her daughter. But instead let her daughter run ahead into the family room without any acknowledgement of her mother. When she went into the family area, Kotoko noticed Machiko cooking in the kitchen while Naoki and his father were both watching the news. Yuuki was reading a book while Kotoko's father was reading a local food magazine. Kotomi ran down the stairs and ran towards her father. Kotoko walked down the stairs and asked:

"Irie-kun I thought you were taking the night shift?"

"I thought so, too but apparently another doctor already took care of it. What took you so long?" Asked Naoki.

"Mama took Mi-chan to the playground!" Exclaimed Kotomi.

"Is that so?" Said Naoki as he picked his bubbly daughter up into his lap.

"Yeah! We had so much fun, right Mama!" Said Kotomi.

"That's right," said Kotoko as she took off her coat and hung it on the rack.

"Kotoko-chan, are you feeling okay? Your face is a little pale," said Machiko.

"Ah, it's okay I'm just a little tired from the work that I got today," said Kotoko. "So many patients, I'm worn out."

"Were you making a mess again?" Asked Naoki.

"I was not making a mess," pouted Kotoko. "Mou~Irie-kun, have more faith in me already!"

"Hai, hai," laughed Naoki.

"Kotoko, you never mature," said Yuuki without taking his eyes off his book.

"Yuuki-chan, that's mean! Don't say that to Mama," cried Kotomi as she glared at her teenage uncle.

"Well whatever the case, go clean up and get ready for dinner Kotoko-chan, Mi-chan," said Machiko.

Kotoko went up stairs with her daughter and the two both changed into their house attire. Kotomi ran downstairs first while Kotoko quickly went into the bathroom. The thought of food suddenly made her feel sick. What if she felt sick in front of everyone? Would she have to spill everything then? She could only wait and see.

Kotoko walked down the stairs, bracing herself, and entered the family room then towards the dinner table, where everyone had situated themselves. She took her seat next to Naoki then stared right into the dishes of food presented before her. Her vision began to blurry a bit and the world began to spin. Suddenly she felt like something was coming from her stomach and she felt sick. She wanted to throw up really badly. Kotoko let out a small hurling noise but she covered her mouth _(like the scenes in movies I didn't know how to describe it)._ Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her with their eyes wide, especially Naoki. She looked at them with a guilty face but then the sickness came back; Kotoko quickly rushed out of her seat and ran to the kitchen sink. Naoki followed close behind.

After she felt better, Kotoko stood back up properly and looked at her wide eye family. Their faces showed shock, surprise and joy for they had already guess. Naoki, on the other hand, was too shock to realize what was going on around him. After finally gaining back his senses, he finally spoke:

"Kotoko, you can't be..."

"Kotoko-chan are you really...?"

"Yes, everyone...I am pregnant," said Kotoko.

As soon as she said that, everyone leaped in the air with joy. Naoki gave his wife a hug and then a kiss. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was going to have another child. Speaking of child, Kotomi, while still sitting at the dinner table, was completely clueless and confused at what was going on around her. She got off her seat and walked over to her happy parents and tugged on their pants.

"What's going on? Is Mama sick? Why is everyone dancing?" Asked the little girl.

"Kotomi, you're going to be a big sister," said Naoki.

"Big...sister?" The little girl asked with a cock of her head.

"That's right, Mama is having another baby," said Kotoko.

"Another...baby? Really?" Cried Kotomi as she gave her parents a loving hug.

That night, the family celebrated over the news. After everything had settled down, Kotomi was put to bed, Naoki and Kotoko finally had some alone time. As they entered the room, Naoki gave his wife another hug and said:

"Thank you, Kotoko."

"Irie-kun?"

"We have another child. I couldn't be happier," he said.

"Irie-kun, I'm so glad you're happy," smiled Kotoko.

"This baby...our second child. I wonder what it will be," said Naoki.

"Ah! That reminds me, do you want to go see the ultra-sound of the baby with me?" Asked Kotoko.

"When? Wait, you already went and got examined?" Asked Naoki with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I was too curious so I went today. I wanted to know but I told the doctor that I would see the baby with you," explained Kotoko.

"Alright as long as we can see the baby, then I'm happy," said Naoki.

"So when is a good time for you?" Ask Kotoko.

"Why don't we got see it tomorrow," said Naoki.

"Alright," said Kotoko.

"Do you want to know the gender when the time comes?" Asked Naoki,

"To be honest...not really. I want it to be a surprise," stated Kotoko.

"If that is what you want then so be it. We will wait and see," said Naoki.

And with that, the couple sealed their agreement with a kiss and went to bed. All there that was left is to see what the baby looks like. Find out next episode if whether or not Kotoko changed her mind about knowing the gender!

**Hi everyone! I'm done with this chapter! YAY! So late at night to finish the story but I am happy. Please send a lot of reviews and comments because I want to know your opinions! Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm writing more and more now! OMG so I have more stories to come. For those who kept asking me about this story, the reason why I made it so that Kotoko calls Naoki "Irie-kun" because I was keeping it like the anime and the manga. That's why...so if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask in the reviews. Thanks! So enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Itazura na Kiss_ or it's orignal characters. I own my OC's and the plot.

Chapter 3: A Cautious and Happy Heart

Immediately the next after telling her family the news, Kotoko and Naoki went straight to the doctor to have their ultrasound of the baby. Since it was a regular work day for them, Naoki called in ahead of work hours to let the office now that they will be late due to personnel matters.

Kotoko walked down the hallways with a nervous heart, even though this was her second baby. Napki held her hand tight, knowing that his wife was nervous, as they both walked towards the waiting area. The two finally reached the waiting area. There Kotoko saw a couple of new mothers anxiously waiting their turn and a couple of mothers who were expecting their little bundle of joy in just a few days. this made her den more nervous but a happy and excited nervous.

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, young nurse came out of the doctor's office with her clipboard and said:

"Irie Kotoko-san and Irie Naoki-san."

"Hai!"/"Hai," the couple replied in unison.

"The doctor is ready to see you now," said the young nurse.

The couple walked into the examen room and took a seat across from the doctor's desk. The doctor finished signing her papers then looked up at the couple. The doctor looked at Naoki with eyes full of amazement.

"My, my. So the rumors are true," said the doctor. _(Keep in mind, she's like in her 40's)_

"Excuse me?" Asked Naoki.

'You're the famous Irie Naoki. The best surgeon in Japan. I thought it was strange when your wife came here for a check up. Her last name was the name as yours on the files," exclaimed the nurse. "Irie-senei, congratulations."

"Oh...thank you," blushed Naoki.

"Now, I believe you are here for the ultrasound of the baby, am I correct?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes," answered Kotoko.

"Then, if you would follow me to the ultrasound room and we can proceed," said the doctor as she stood up from her desk.

The couple followed the doctor into the room. In the room, there was a computer monitor, two chairs and an ultrasound chair. The doctor instructed Kotoko to go sit on the ultrasound chair and Naoki to sit at the chair beside her. The doctor sat at the chair near the equipment and turned on the machines. She then instructed Kotoko to lift up her shirt, revealing her bump. She let a light shade of pink brush over her cheeks as she made eye contact with Naoki. The doctor then took a silver tube from the machine's bin, squeezed the tube and then some blue, clear paste was administered onto a wand-like device. Then the doctor gently pressed the device onto Kotoko's stomach. The cold chill of the gel sent chills up Kotoko's spine but then she grew accustom to it's coolness. After a few minutes, an image was projected onto the monitor. It was completely in black and white, like any ultrasound; the walls of the uterus was seen clearly and then there was a small black hole close to the right side of the image. From that black hole there was a small little egg shape positioning itself near the side of the black hole.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, Aihara-san. That is your baby," said the doctor.

"Oh my god," said Kotoko as tears began to form in her eyes. "Irie-kun, that's our baby."

"Yeah, it's beautiful," said Naoki as he stood up to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"Once again, Irie Naoki-san, Kotoko-san, congratulations," said the doctor.

"Sensei, may we have pictures of this ultrasound? We've been collecting ultrasounds of our first child as well, so we want do the same with this one," exclaimed Naoki.

"Of course," said the doctor as she proceed to print the pictures.

After printing the pictures, the doctor cleaned to the paste off Kotoko's skin and handed Naoki the pictures. The couple then followed the doctor back into her office and sat down. The doctor took her files and set them on the table. She examined the papers then faced the couple.

"So the health of the baby is stabled and everything is fine. However, Kotoko-san, the first few weeks of pregnancy can be a little rough and the risk of miscarriage is a lot higher in the early stages. So please do be careful," said the doctor.

"Yes, thank you sensei," said Kotoko.

"You hear that? Be careful walking down the stairs and don't stress yourself too much. You know how clumsy you are," teased Naoki.

"Mou~ Irie-kun! Don't tease me like that!" Pout Kotoko.

After the check up, the couple headed to the hospital to begin their shift. As soon as Kotoko stepped into her nurse station, her friends immediately crowd around her, staring at her with eyes of curiosity. Kotoko looked at her friends then let out a long sigh. She went over to her locker that was located in the changing rooms, trying to make her way through her crowd of friends. Finally she got to her locker, took out her uniform and sat down on he bench in front of her locker. She looked up at her firneds again, let out another long sigh and asked:

"You guys are wondering why I came in late today?"

The group nodded.

"Well...I have some big news and you guys have to promise not to scream," said Kotoko.

The staff nods and listened carefully.

"Um...how do I put this...? I'm pregnant," said Kotoko as she immediately cover her ears.

She could hear her friends squeal and cheer. When their voices quieted down, Kotoko took her hands off her ear and turned to face her friends again. They started to pop up question regarding...well everything.

"Kotoko how long?" Asked Marina.

"Um...three weeks," answered Kotoko.

"Eh? Really! Wow that's so early!" Cried Motoki.

"Kotoko-chan, you need to be careful, alright?" Said the head nurse.

"Hai, head nurse. I know," said Kotoko.

"Congratulations Kotoko-chan!" Said Tomoko.

"Arigatou, Tomoko-chan," said Kotoko.

"Ne~ Kotoko...can I touch...ya know..." Stuttered Marina.

"Well there's nothing yet...I mean the bump doesn't show...but okay," said Kotoko.

Marina slowly reached her hand towards Kotoko's abdomen. The red head felt the bump then squealed with happiness. Afterwards one by one, the other nurses slowly started to feel. Kotoko felt a little uncomfortable with the hands touching her stomach even though she tried to hide it since they were her friends. Finally, after everyone has had their turn, Kotoko finally got the chance to change. After changing into her uniform, she walked out of the changing room and into the nurse station to get her job. Luckily that day, not a lot of patients were rushed in so Kotoko had an easy day. When it was time for lunch, she went to the cafeteria to buy a quick lunch. However, she wasn't feeling too hungry at that moment but for the sake of the baby, she thought it might be best to eat something. Kotoko went to the stations and bought a small bento box then found a seat by her friends. As her friends ate, Kotoko began to pick at her food. In the end, Kotoko didn't get much food in her stomach but it really didn't seem to bother her a whole lot as she continued on with her work diligently.

Finally the day was over and it was time to head home to pick up her daughter for daycare. Naoki sent a text telling her that he has a night shift and probably won't make it home till late so she went on ahead. Kotoko took her daily route to Kotomi's daycare where on the way home, they would always cross a playground. Kotoko reached the daycare and saw her daughter playing in the sand box with her little friends. When she went into the gate, Kotoko could see the teacher calling her daughter. Kotomi ran out of the sand box and towards her mother.

"Mama!" She cried.

"Hi, Kotomi," said Kotoko. "Arigatou, sensel for watching her again today."

"No, it's no problem. Kotomi is such an intelligent, playful and sweet girl," said the teacher.

"Thank you. Kotomi, sensei said that you're smart and pretty. Can you say thank you?" Asked Kotoko as she bent down to her daughter's level.

"Arigatou, Sakura-sensei," said Kotomi.

"Hai. Good girl," praised the teacher. "Ah, Irie-san, Kotomi's been telling me that she was going to be an onee-chan. Is that true?"

"Oh, yes," said Kotoko with a slight blush.

"Oh my! Congratulations!" Smiled Sakura-sensei.

"Kotomi is going to be an onee-chan!" Yelled Kotomi.

"That's right. Okay Kotomi, say good-bye to sensei. We have to go home now," said Kotoko.

"Bye-bye, sakura-sensei," said Kotomi with a quick bow.

With that, Kotoko left the daycare with Kotomi in her arms. She then notice that it's becoming harder to carry her own daughter. But because Kotomi was growing, it was given that her weight would increase. Kotoko told Kotomi that they had to go straight home because it was already dark and that she was tired. When they reached home, Kotomi, as usual, ran into the family area before Kotoko even finished taking off her shoes. Kotoko then noticed that her daughter had made a mess after she took off her shoes. She immediately called out:

"Kotomi! Come here and put your shoes back properly, please."

"But 'Strawberry Shortcake' is on and it's a new episode!" Cried Kotomi from the family room.

"Irie Kotomi, you come and clean this mess right now, young lady," said Kotoko with authority.

"Hai..." sulk Kotomi as she walked towards the front door and cleaned up her mess.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Asked Kotoko.

Kotoko let her daughter run off and watch her television show while she went up stairs to change into something comfortable. While she was changing, Kotoko suddenly felt a little light headed and started to lose her balance. She quickly grabbed onto the closet object she could find to get her balance back. When she stood back up, the room began to spin even more. Her head felt so dizzy that she finally did collapse to the floor.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself.

Finally gathering her senses, Kotoko stood up from her spot and walked carefully down the stairs with the doctor's word in heart. She had to be careful or else she might have a miscarriage. She walked slowly down the stairs until she finally reached the bottom. After the reached the bottom, Kotoko made her way to the family room and saw Machiko making dinner and Kotomi watching t.v. Yuuki was still at school while his father was still at work. Kotoko's father was still busy with the restaurant and she knew where Naoki was. When she went down the small flight of stairs that lead to the common area, Machiko then noticed her daughter-in-law's presence. Kotoko walked over to the kitchen and insisted that she helped out with dinner but Machiko did not let her.

"A pregnant woman should rest and take care of her body so that the baby will be born healthy," said Machiko.

"But mother..."

"No, no Kotoko-chan. You sit with Mi-chan and I'll be done in the flash," said Machiko as she lead Kotoko to the common room.

Kotoko took a seat next to her daughter, who was absorbed into the television show. She smiled at how every time the t.v. is turned on, Kotomi would be so quiet and not make a single sound.

"Kids are like sponges. They soak up everything they watch and hear, neh, Kotoko-chan?" Said Machiko from the kitchen.

"That's right," chuckled Kotoko.

After the show was done, Kotomi sat back and began to tell Kotoko about her day. This routine was not unusual for Kotoko because it happens all the time. After telling her mother about her day, Kotomi began to ask about the baby like any curious child her age.

"Mama...where's the baby?" She asked.

"The baby's in Mama's tummy. Right here," said Kotoko as she pointed to her abdomen.

"So, did Mama eat the baby?" Asked Kotoko.

"No, Mama didn't eat the baby," said Kotoko.

"Then how did the baby get there?" Asked Kotoko.

"Well...um..." Kotoko had to find the best way to tell her daughter about this.

"Mi-chan, your mama and papa loved you so much that they asked the fairies to give them a baby," said Machiko as she took a seat next to her granddaughter.

"Fairies?" Asked Kotomi with a cock of her head.

"That's right. After Papa and Mama asked the fairies to give us a baby, they came to Mama one night and said:

"We have granted your wish and here's your baby." Said Kotoko.

"They did?" Asked Kotomi with eyes of amazement.

"But the baby felt cold so I said that the warmest place for the baby was in my tummy. So if the baby is warm, it can grow big and be as big as you are," said Kotoko.

"Really! Mama fairies are amazing!" Smiled Kotomi.

"They sure are," smiled Kotoko as she lead her daughter to the dinner table.

"Kotoko-chan, I'm so proud of you. You've become a great mother," complemented Machiko.

"Thank you, mother," said Kotoko as she sat down.

As the three ate their dinner, Kotoko felt the same feeling as she felt at lunch, the loss of appetite. After a couple of bites, Kotoko began to pick at her plate again. Machiko noticed this and couldn't help but worry.

"Kotoko-chan, what's wrong? Are you not hungry?" Machiko asked.

"No, no mother. I'm just a little tired from work, that's all," answered Kotoko.

"Alright then. Eat up so that you can gain some strength. Your body isn't the only one you have to worry about. Think of the baby, too," said Machiko with a worried expression.

"Hai, mother. don't worry," said Kotoko as she let a weak smile show.

_**Is Kotoko really okay? What's with the loss of appetite? What will happen if Naoki find out...will he ever find out? Find out next chapter.**_

**What do you think? It took me a while to write this! It's late right now, too! Ah! Please PLEAS W! I love reviews. Oh and to those who know my other stories, I will be updating them soon and I'm thinking of writing another **_**Takumi-kun Series**_** fanfiction to those who love that Manga/Movie. Please anticipate it's debut...hahahah debut...I mean it's appearance! That's all for now. Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back! As you all know...or those who follow me, I've just finished one of my story sequels. Oh it makes me happy to receive such awesome reviews! Thanks to all those people who have followed me and favorite my stories. Now back to this story, I hope you enjoy this next installment of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Itazura na Kiss or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot line of the story. This is NOT a yaoi like most people see on my page. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4: Her Body, the Baby

It's been a week since Kotoko's been feeling a little...sick. She's been losing her appetite and losing weight. The good thing about the pregnancy was that her long awaited bump had started to appear. That itself made her really happy. So what was the reason behind her sudden loss of appetite? Kotoko soon thought that if she kept this up, her health and even the baby's health will be in danger. She decided to wait till the weekend so that she could tell Naoki.

_"Wow...I'm a nurse and I don't even know my conditions. How lame am I?" _ She thought.

It was a regular work day for both Naoki and Kotoko. Even though it was a work day, Kotoko was really careful when it came to walking from one office to another. She listened to the doctor's words really carefully and held onto the ledge as she walked up the stairs. When it came to lunch, no matter how hard she tried, Kotoko just couldn't get the feeling to eat even though she was _so_ close to finishing her serving. The times that she managed to finish a plate of food, it would all go to waste as she found her self throwing up minutes later. This condition was getting more serious and she had to tell Naoki before something terrible happens.

Finally it was the weekends and Kotoko was sitting in their bedroom, standing by the window and staring out to the view behind their house. Naoki came in the room with hands full of papers from work; he had just got off his weekend shift. When he came into the room, he saw his wife staring out the window with a worried expression on her face. This made him worry, too. He walked over to his wife and gave her a back hug. This surprised her but Kotoko was happy that he was home.

"Why are you lost in thought, my clumsy wife?" Asked Naoki.

"Mou~ Irie-kun," Kotoko said as she turned around to face her husband. Naoki gave her a little peck on the lips and proceeded with the questions.

"So what's wrong? What's with the worried face?"

"Irie-kun...I have to talk to you. There's something that's been really worrying me," said Kotoko.

"What is it? You can tell me," said Naoki.

"For the last two weeks, it's like...my body...it's refusing to listen or something," said Kotoko.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naoki.

"I've been having a loss of appetite," said Kotoko. "I've been trying to eat for the sake of the baby...but my body just won't let anything else in. Even if I do manage to finish my food, they end up...you know...out."

"Well, now that you mention it, you do look a little bit thinner. Even though I'm a doctor, pregnancy isn't my specialty. Why don't we go see the doctor tomorrow and ask her," said Naoki.

As promised, the next day the couple immediately went to the doctor's office. When they were called in, Kotoko explained her situation to the doctor. They ran some quick tests and the doctor came out with a relief smile on her face. She then addressed the couple and told them the reason.

"Kotoko-san. if I may call you that, I am happily to report that the baby's health is fine. Yours, on the other hand, is a little bit of a concern. The sudden loss of appetite is a little strange considering every pregnant woman would have a craving to eat more. Your body is just getting used to supporting two life forms now. However, if you don't eat the right amount, your life and the baby's could be in danger if you do not have the energy. Without the right amount of food, your body will collapse. Please do be careful," explained the doctor. "I believe that the situation will stabilize after the first month of pregnancy."

"But what can be done to be able to support her body now," said Naoki.

"Just try to get her to eat properly and whether or not her body decides to accept the nourishment it is up to her," said the doctor.

"Thank you, sensei," said Kotoko.

"Ah, right. Do the two of you wish to know the gender of the baby?" Asked the doctor.

"Well...we want to be surprised," said Kotoko.

"Okay then, please be careful on your way home," said the doctor.

The couple bid farewell to the doctor and headed home. When they arrived him, Machiko was already at the door waiting for them. Also to hear the news from the doctor, too. Kotoko explained everything to her mother-in-law and saw that her expression turned from worry to concern. She said that she will now be in charge of making Kotoko meals to boost her health and making it a portion in which she can eat it.

Luckily after a few weeks of Machiko's meal, Kotoko slowly began to gain her appetite back again. And after 2 month, it was like she never had an appetite loss. She went back to the doctor's office to check up on the baby and her health. To her relief, everything was still going smoothly. In fact, the baby was growing really fast for it's age in the womb. She notified Kotoko might have the possibility of an early birth. Since the baby was relatively big in the womb as it is, the logic of it being born would be the same as any baby being born on the right due date.

"Basically, the baby's size after it is born early would be the same size of any baby born on it's scheduled date," explained the doctor after Kotoko's scheduled ultrasound.

Even though she had the doctor's words, Kotoko was still worried. Her baby might be born earlier than the expected due date. When she reached home, Kotoko went to her bedroom, took out an album and stuck the picture of the ultrasound into the pages. That album was the album dedicated to their second child. She did the same thing when she had Kotomi and it still was being used; constantly being filled with pictures she took of her daughter on special occasions.

After sticking the picture in, Kotoko went to change her clothes and sat on the bed. She got permission to take the day off. She sat on the bed and then thought of the idea of choosing the baby's name. She took out a small notebook from her bedside table and started to scribble names in it. Kotoko, as she thought of the names, kept wondering what the gender would be. She also thought of the 'what if's' that usually come up in life.

_"What if I had a baby girl? Would she get along with Kotomi? What about a little boy?" _Thought Kotoko.

"My little baby, Mama is going to protect you just like I did with your sister," whispered Kotoko as she caressed her stomach with a smile on her face.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She asked who it was and it turned out that Machiko had already picked up Kotomi from school. Kotomi ran up to her mother's side and climbed onto the bed very carefully. She sat there just staring at her mother's swollen stomach. Kotoko could tell that her daughter wanted to touch it but was holding back.

"Kotomi, sweetheart, you can touch it if you want. Mama won't be in pain," said Kotoko as she stroked her daughter's growing hazel-brown locks.

With a smile on her face, Kotomi light and gently pressed her hands on her mother's stomach, feeling every part until she suddenly felt something move. Feeling frightened, Kotomi quickly moved her hands and stared at her mother with worried eyes. Kotoko gave her daughter a reassuring smile and said:

"It's okay. Mama isn't hurt," said Kotoko.

"Really?" Asked Kotomi.

"It's weird, huh? Your brother or sister knew that you were touching so they had to say 'hi' by moving inside Mama's tummy," said Kotoko.

"Wow! Hi little brother or little sister," Kotomi said as she put her face near her mother's stomach.

With that, the baby moved a little and Kotoko told Kotomi that the baby heard her. She smiled even wider knowing that her sibling was able to 'hear' her. Machiko sent her to her room to change and to let her mother rest. Kotomi quickly listened to her grandmother's words and left the room quietly. After seeing her granddaughter leave, Machiko turned her attention back to Kotoko.

"Kotoko-chan, what did the doctor say?" Machiko asked.

"The doctor said that the baby was healthy and growing really fast and strong. She told me that...I might give birth before the due date because of it's size. But there was nothing to worry about because there are a lot of babies who are big at birth.

There was nothing to worry about because even if the baby was to be born early, it's size would be the same as any baby born at the right due date," explained Kotoko.

"Really? This little grandchild of mine is growing fast a strong, Just like when I had Naoki. He grew fast. But I can't help but worry," said Machiko.

"Honestly, mother...neither can I," said Kotoko. "I worry for it's health after birth. It might be healthy now but what about the future?"

"We can only wait and see, Kotoko-chan. Oh goodness...only about seven more months...maybe even less! I'm so excited either way!" Cried Machiko.

"Me too," smiled Kotoko. "I can't wait for you to be born, my little baby."

**Will this baby be born early? On time? Or late? What gender do you think it is? Girl or Boy? (tell me in the reviews) and Why? What do you think the reason behind the gender you choose?****Oh right! What about the house that Naoki for them to live in? When will they move on? Find out soon!**

**So what do you guys think? OH that question I posted above, please try to answer it in your AWESOME reviews. Thanks and I'll come out with a new chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! It's been ages since I last updated this story so I thought that I shouldn't let you guys wait any. Time to let you know that gender of the baby and it's birth. Side note: Jimo is Jinko's daughter. OMG...that sounds weird to write. Anyways...here is the new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Itazura na Kiss_ or it's original character. I own my OC's and the plot. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 5: The Awaited Arrival and Joyous Times to Come

It has been 6 months and a weeks since the last time that Kotoko had been to the doctor's office. She is now 8 months and a week pregnant with her little boy or girl. The family is overjoyed by the fact that her due date was coming just around the corner. At the nurse's office, Kotoko was constantly made fun of for looking like a grape that was about to pop. Kotoko was so excited that her second child will be born soon that she can't wait to have it out into the world.

One night, while Kotoko was in bed and Naoki had just finished freshening up, Kotoko decided to talk to Naoki about the house.

"Hey, Irie-kun...we bought the new house, right?" She asked.

"Of course we did. I mean If we didn't then where would we live next?" Said Naoki as he sat down next to his wife.

"So when do you think we should move into the house?" Asked Kotoko.

"Well I thought it would be nice if we moved in after this little guy was born," said Naoki.

"Well...I thought that maybe we should move into the house soon. I mean before our baby is born. I don't want to be a burden to the family, especially with a new baby," said Kotoko. "When Kotomi was born, she cried a lot and that affected everyone in the house, especially Yuki-kun. Remember? He was trying to sleep for a big test for college next day and Kotomi would keep crying. I don't want that to happen again."

"Well...you do have a point. It would be bad if that were to affect our family again. Yuki is studying to get into father's company now so...Kotoko, you're right. We should move in before our baby is born," said Naoki. "If we move in now, there will be room from improvement in the house before we move in. Especially with the baby."

"So can you decide a day when we move in? I honestly don't know when he or she is planning to come out. To be honest, the baby is getting quite big," smiled Kotoko as she rubbed her stomach.

"We should move in as soon as possible then. So that this one can live in the new house," said Naoki as he placed his hand on his wife's stomach; suddenly he felt a strong kick from inside.

"Ouch!" Cried Kotoko.

"Oh! Are you okay, Kotoko?" Asked Naoki in shock.

"No, it's alright...but that was a rather strong kick. You, little being inside me, why did you kick Mama so hard? Did you feel your Papa's hand? Are you jealous already?" Laughed Kotoko.

Naoki laughed along with his wife as she made a funny statement. He then kissed his wife on the cheek and the couple went to bed.

Immediately the next day, Naoki scheduled the movers to come help them move to their new house in about a week. And as scheduled, the movers came in a week later and began to move their stuff into the new house. Machiko cried continuously as she saw her beloved children move into their new house. Kotoko's father, Naoki's father and Yuki helped the movers moved their stuff. Even some of Kotoko's friends came to help with the big move. Machiko took care of Kotomi, Kiseki and Jimo while their parents were busying moving. Finally the movers got the furniture into the house and everyone just helped dust off the things. While Kotoko was finishing cleaning her to-be master bedroom, she suddenly felt a jolt of pain in her stomach. She first brushed it off and continued to work but as she was picking up a glass, the pain came back so suddenly that it made her drop the glass and fall to the ground clutching her stomach. With the pain increasing, Kotoko knew that it was time, the baby was coming. She thought immediately to call Naoki so she screamed with all her might:

"IRIE-KUN!"

There was no answer at first so Kotoko let out another shout as the pain shot back, this time louder:

"IRIE-KUN! HELP!"

"Kotoko, what's wrong?" Naoki asked from down stairs.

"Irie-kun...the baby! IT'S COMING!" She cried.

The news shocked Naoki, his wife was going into labour right on their moving day, too. Naoki ran up the stairs to see his wife clutching her stomach and on the floor. He immediately told Yuuki to call a taxi and called Machiko of the news. He instructed her to prepare Kotoko clothes and then went back to attending to his wife. Kotoko was taken to into the hospital and it was time. She was about to have a baby. Kotoko was taken into the delivery room and getting prepared. The contractions were as painful as she remembered them to be. Naoki was there to calm her down, help her ease the pain with his presence.

Meanwhile, everyone waited anxiously in the waiting room while Naoki, being the husband was allowed to stay in the delivery room. Kotoko was now completely ready to have the baby. The doctor told her to begin.

"Ah! It hurts!" she cried in pain.

"Kotoko! You can do this. Come on!" Cried Naoki.

"I can't...I can't Irie-kun," cried Kotoko.

"You can do this! I know you can, c'mon," encouraged Naoki. "This is our baby, Kotoko."

"AH! THIS HURTS!" Cried Kotoko.

"Almost there, Irie-san, keep going," urged the doctor. "You're doing great!"

And within an hour and a half the baby was born. It's loud cry brought joy and tears to both Kotoko and Naoki. Kotoko, though exhausted from childbirth, was overjoyed to see her second child come into the world.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy," said the nurse as she held up the baby for the parents to see. "Would you like to hold him, Naoki-sensei?"

Naoki got up from his seat and walked over to the cleaning station. His son was being cleaned by the nurses. He stared at the baby with proud eyes. He had a son, a little baby boy. Naoki reached out his finger and let the baby clutch onto it. Even though he was small, the baby had a tight grip.

After the nurses were done, Naoki got the chance to carry his newborn son for the first time. His son was so small but was the perfect size for him. Naoki carried the baby over to Kotoko. He couldn't take his eyes off of the baby. She took her son in her arms eagerly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at Naoki with eyes of joy and said:

"He's here."

"Yeah he is," said Naoki. " He's beautiful."

"Hello my handsome little boy. You're finally here and you did such a good job," said Kotoko to her newborn.

"So did you," said Naoki as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "He's a little early but he's strong."

"Ah! CONGRATULATIONS Onii-chan, Kotoko-chan!" Cried a familiar voice.

"Mother," said Naoki.

"Well, what is it? A girl or a boy, son?" Asked Naoki's father.

"It's a boy, father," answered Naoki.

"Well then, what is the child's name, son?" Asked Kotoko's father.

The couple looked at each other, exchanged smiles and then told the family:

"We've decided to name him...Daichi."

"Oh my what a cute name! It fits him perfectly," smiled Machiko as she took pictures of the baby.

"Mother, where is Kotomi?" Asked Kotoko.

"She is outside with Yuuki-chan. Do you want to call her in?" Asked Machiko.

"Yes, that would be really great," said Kotoko as she tried to sit up on the bed.

Machiko left the room shortly and then came in holding the little girl's hand. Kotomi walked into the room with a worried, scared expression. It was obvious that she was worry for her mother and her new sibling. She saw her mother's reassuring smile and then walked closer to the hospital bed.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Kotomi.

"Kotomi, we have someone to introduce to you," said Naoki as he picked his daughter up and placed her on the bed. "Meet your new baby brother."

Kotomi looked over to the baby in her mother's arm who was now wrapped in a blanket. He looked weird at first, to Kotomi, but she suddenly began to love him. Kotomi reach her hand forward and touch her brother's hand. Daichi immediately closed his tiny fingers around his sister's finger and let out a small giggle.

"Ah, Daichi has found his sister," said Kotoko's father.

"Oh my," smiled Kotoko. "Kotomi, this is Daichi."

"Hello little brother, I am your big sister Kotomi," said Kotomi with a smile.

The baby let out another small giggle then began to close his eyes thus falling asleep. The whole family laughed and celebrated the arrival of Daichi. Now they have an addition to their family, Irie Daichi. His future with his family is a bright one.

**OH MA GWAD! I WANTED TO FINISH THIS SO BADLY! BTW, this is not the end so don't worry my fellow readers. There are more chapters to come on the growing up of Daichi. There are a lot of hilarious and serious events to happen in the future.**


	6. A Sad Message :( for this Story

**Hi everyone, I apologize for this not being the next chapter but I have some bad news! Because I have been receiving so much homework that I have not gotten the chance to write as much as I please! I apologize from the bottom of my heart and I will try to write more! SO SO SO SORRY! School is being a b*tch! It's tough!**


End file.
